


How the Four Traveled to India, or, Somebody's Been Sleeping In My Bed

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Community: 100_roadtrips, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Once upon a time, on the way to India....
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	How the Four Traveled to India, or, Somebody's Been Sleeping In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from sometime probably pre-2005. So here's the deal. I can't do drabbles. it takes me 500 words just to say hello. Knowing this, I checked out the Curve challenge on 100_roadtrips anyway and got bit by the urge to do a drabble for every title and make one long fic/series out of them. So by that token, these aren't drabbles. But, at the same time, I did put a certain amount of effort into making each section able to stand alone as much as possible, so in that sense they _are_ drabbles. Maybe. Whatever, there's a tag for "drabble sequence," I figure I'm probably good. XD

**1\. No Escape From Heaven**

Once upon a time, there was a little puppet who fought giants. He was a god, so it was no surprise when he won, only sometimes the giants were gods, too. Everyone would have been much happier if he hadn't been a real boy.

And there was another boy--who wasn't a boy so much as a force of nature--who was brought to live with a handsome prince who'd forgotten how to laugh. That boy got locked in a cave for five hundred years.

Luckily, the prince had a fairy godparent.

Se had odd notions about 'happily ever after.'

**2\. Cuckoo**

Koumyou Sanzo was a priest. He was a very good priest, and many Brothers looked up to him as a spiritual father, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be a father for real.

One day, while he was folding paper airplanes, he said, "What a lovely contrast between the blue sky and the orange paper! I wish I had a son just like this, whose nature would bring out the best in his surroundings."

Then Koumyou heard a voice.

The other monks seemed meek and serene indeed compared to the boy Koumyou found by the river.

**3\. I Speak Your Every Word**

The boy from the river grew up fast, as boys will. The monks teased him and gave him hurtful nicknames, but the boy didn't care. He had his Master, who treated him like a son, and that was enough for him.

His Master tried to teach him about the Way, but he didn't care very much about that, either. "I don't believe in god. I believe in myself," he said.

His master made him a Sanzo, then died.

After that night, the boy who became a priest said: "God doesn't save anyone," when people asked.

His master said, "Save yourself."

**4\. Frozen**

The boy from the river was now called Genjo Sanzo, and while people still called him names, they didn't do it to his face anymore. At least, not more than once. He grew into a beautiful young man who shone like the sun, and everyone thought the vow of celibacy was quite a pity, all things considered.

The vow didn't matter. Sanzo's heart was cold, cold. He was like a man who'd forgotten how to laugh, and not all the jesters in Shangri-la could make him grin.

Somewhere in Heaven, a certain prince's fairy godparent smiled hir most wicked smile.

**5\. Zoo**

One day while the beautiful priest Sanzo was questing for his Master's stolen sutra, he heard a voice cry out for help. Naturally, he ignored it. (Naturally for him, I mean to say; most questing heroes follow a stricter code.)

Only the voice didn't go away. It begged; it pleaded-- _I'm huuuuuungry; it's so coooooold_ \--until finally he had no choice. It was him or the voice. His sanity wasn't big enough for both of them. No matter where he went or what distractions he chose, he was never free.

That's when he found the boy chained in the cage.

**6\. Missing Link**

The boy had yellow eyes. Sanzo was fine with that. Beautiful priests tend to have more important things to worry about than silly superstitions--or at least the really, really beautiful ones do--and Sanzo? Was really, _really_ beautiful. No, the problem was that this boy was a youkai, and youkai had killed his Master.

He should walk away.

The boy looked at Sanzo as if he'd never seen anything so amazing in his life.

There was once a monkey who tricked the sun out of a cave. This time it was the sun who freed a monkey.

**7\. Doppelganger**

The monks hated the boy from the cave. Somehow, Sanzo wasn't surprised.

"He's a nobody," they said. "He has the eyes of a demon," they said. "Why did Sanzo-sama take in such a wretched creature?"

They didn't even bother to give the boy a nickname. Sanzo had to do that himself.

"You stupid monkey!" he'd say, and then he'd get out the fan.

He might have tried to find Goku a real family, but Goku had decided he belonged with Sanzo, and that was that.

"What does Sanzo-sama see in that boy?"

_He's me_ , he might have said, _that's all_.

**8\. Horror Head**

It should've been enough. Goku was Goku and Sanzo was Sanzo. Asking for more than that would've been greedy even by the standards of Shangri-la, which was known to be overly blessed in exotic, beautiful, but _dangerous_ people. Unfortunately, a balance must be maintained in all things. Into every life, a little rain.

There was another young man who had a beautiful sister, or lover, depending on who you asked. When she was stolen away, he went after her and held her close through terrible transformations, teacher to killer, human to youkai.

In the end, he had to let go.

**9\. Die Like a Dog**

Stories are strange things. Everything might have ended differently if the handsome teacher's sister--or lover, but these things are relative--had lived, or never been stolen. The handsome teacher might have taken her away, raised her child as his own, he who hadn't dreamed of being a father. (She was, after all, his sister. And his lover. But in the end, who cares what form love comes in?)

If Gonou had died on the road, in the rain, this would all be different.

Ah, but if he hadn't _nearly_ died? Why, then he would have missed the best part.

**10\. Cherry**

In a town not too far from anywhere, there lived a lecherous young man named Sha Gojyo. He had long red hair and dark red eyes, and he could make a deck of cards dance--or, better yet, two decks, one of which he hid up his sleeve. When he walked down the street, mothers pulled their daughters inside until he was gone, and they had to be quick about it.

Gojyo just smiled. He was picky about his women, though he never stayed with any of them for long.

With a woman, three years would've been a life sentence.

**11\. Turkey Crossing**

When Gojyo came across the body in the road, his first thought was: "Don't drink if you're going to make the rest of us look bad." His second was: "Wow, who ran over this guy?"

His third was simply: "Wow."

Neither dead nor dead drunk, the man in the road had eyes as green as apples and hair as black as wood and skin as pale as someone who's bleeding out from being half gutted by an angry youkai.

Gojyo was a city boy and a lousy huntsman. He led the man out of the woods and took him home.

**12\. The Color Hurts**

When the handsome young teacher woke up, he thought he was in hell. Anyone might be forgiven that--his last memory was of falling into darkness, maybe death, and he'd killed a great many people. Also, Gojyo's socks had been collecting for a week, which would account for the rather sulfurous atmosphere. Still, for hell it was rather boring. Mediocre, even.

Then he saw the resident demon, and there was nothing mediocre about _him_. Temptation in the flesh, and a warning. This devil was the color of blood.

Gonou didn't need the reminder, but he appreciated it all the same.

**13\. Wish You Dead**

But why, you ask, is Cho Gonou now Cho Hakkai? And how did he become friends with the beautiful priest sent to hunt him down and the boy from the cave who nearly caught him? And, you say, you distinctly remember a case of blatant foreshadowing. Gojyo _couldn't_ have spent three years with a murderer (unless, of course, this is one of _those_ stories), could he?

The answer is very simple. Gonou didn't merely change his name--oh, no. Gonou had to die so that Hakkai could live.

Many things are possible if one is willing to die for them.

**14\. You Don't Know**

Things settled down after Gonou became Hakkai. The handsome teacher stayed with his lecherous friend and the beautiful priest went back to his temple, the boy from the cave dogging his heels. The women in town were glad to see Gojyo back, but though things had settled, they weren't quite the same. Gojyo left early sometimes even when he wasn't losing, and he started to leave alone just often enough to break hearts.

Sometimes a priest and a monkey walked into the bar. Sometimes Gojyo and Hakkai went to them.

Some nights he just stayed home.

Eventually, even he noticed.

**15\. Already Yours**

It was Hakkai's nature to be helpful. He scrubbed the floors, cooked the food, did the laundry, and often smelled just faintly of cinders from ceremonially burning Gojyo's socks once they grew too holey--or perhaps profane--to darn. He claimed it was a cathartic experience. Nevertheless, he was the most perfect housemate you could ask for without the intervention of an evil stepmother.

It was, Gojyo realized one day, watching a whistling Hakkai wash the dishes, not unlike having a wife.

Gojyo almost dropped his cigarette. Then he ran, metaphorically screaming.

He didn't come back that night at all.

**16\. Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus**

Gojyo liked women. No, he _loved_ women. Okay, he liked them, but he liked them a _lot_. Women were easy, and not just in _that_ way. He knew how to talk to them and how to touch them, how to get what he wanted and make sure she enjoyed it so much she'd want to go again sometime.

In some ways guys were easier, but that was different. You could hold your own by being good at cards, or with the ladies, or your fists.

A woman would stick around no matter what.

Guys always walked. He'd learned that early.

**17\. Ten Little Girls**

The lecherous young man decided he had a problem. Most people, upon realizing they have a wife they don't remember marrying, then have to roll over and introduce themselves (and steal back the covers). Gojyo may have been spared that, but at least with most wives, there was the possibility of, well, benefits. You know. Hot monkey--

Anyway.

Hakkai was a guy. Problem was, so was Gojyo. And guys weren't supposed to notice guys, and if you did, you could joke about it, but you'd better have a woman lined up.

Lining them up? No problem.

It just didn't _help_.

**18\. My Tiled White Floor**

When women failed to distract, he tried booze. Beer was his friend--but not his best friend, because _Hakkai_ was, and Gojyo told him so. Repeatedly. At three in the morning, poured over Hakkai's shoulder and halfway between the door and the floor. Hakkai just smiled and put him to bed, alone.

It was the booze that depressed him. Really.

But one night, lying perfectly still to better contemplate the bathroom ceiling, he found himself...wondering. Was it really that bad? Hakkai was Hakkai was...beautiful. And way too sad.

Anyway, why should _he_ be the only one freaking out?

**19\. Gift**

There was no questioning Hakkai's intelligence. He read far too much for that, and he hadn't been a teacher for nothing. Still, Gojyo's feelings for him flew right over his head.

Or so he claimed.

Slaying dragons could get you in a lot of trouble, so Gojyo had to start small. He brought Hakkai a book.

"Thank you, Gojyo."

So he brought the man booze, dinner, a new monocle, _flowers_.

"Thank you, Gojyo."

It was driving him crazy.

"What's up with Hakkai and Gojyo?" Goku whispered one day.

"Ask me again when you're older," Sanzo said and lit another cigarette.

**20\. Backwards Glance**

Gojyo was no quitter. He'd never met anyone he couldn't charm into his bed, but when Sanzo started stealing his cigarettes to see if Gojyo was distracted enough to let him (Gojyo was), he knew he'd better get serious, for pride's sake.

Only Hakkai wasn't just some girl. Hakkai was his best friend, and while even he knew he wouldn't be freaking over the married thing if he didn't _want_ those 'benefits,' he didn't want to screw up.

Was it a _good_ thing that he didn't remind Hakkai of Kanan in the slightest?

Gojyo hoped so. He was no substitute.

**21\. Fait Accompli**

What to do? That thought obsessed our lecherous friend, because he'd tried all the usual tokens (except for the dragon-slaying thing, but Jeep was practically family) to no avail. Hakkai might as well be locked in a sleeping castle (that was Kougaiji), or stuck inside a thorny maze (that was Sanzo), for all the good it did him.

"What's wrong, Gojyo?"

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai's helpful smile and attacked it. With tongue.

Five minutes later, Hakkai coughed self-consciously, straightened his monocle, and smiled again. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You have no idea," Gojyo growled, and proved it.

**22\. Ice That Melts The Tips**

So Gojyo and Hakkai got together more or less, and the gods were in their Heaven and everything was right with Shangri-la, yes?

Well, not really.

Sanzo, you see, still hadn't learned how to laugh. Oh, he laughed now and then, but it was the scary kind that made you want to apologize quickly and back away slowly, or else it was the sad kind that was like cutting smiley faces into your wrists.

His heart was still cold, though it had thawed a little over the years. Just a little.

Or maybe just enough. Goku was never quite sure.

**23\. Unreadable Communication**

Sanzo wasn't really a father to Goku, or an older brother, or a mentor. He didn't go out of his way to teach Goku things, and if Goku had learned by example, he'd have been a chain smoking alcoholic at age fifteen. Sanzo didn't fuss when Goku scraped his knee or bring back souvenirs from traveling or hug him when he was down.

Sanzo got him out of the cage. Glared murder at anyone who badmouthed him. Let him stay, clumsy and stupid and loud and well-meaning, when he'd _shoot_ anyone else who annoyed him so much.

Goku loved that.

**24\. Sigh**

Still, as proud as Goku was of being the one person Sanzo tolerated (which was so much better than being welcome, because a welcome could be worn out), as years went by, he started to realize there was something missing. It wasn't that Sanzo hit him with the fan less, or stopped calling him 'stupid monkey.' He just had the strangest sensation that one of them was missing the point.

And the even stranger sensation that it wasn't _him_.

"Hey, Sanzo. You ever want...more?"

"You mean like peace and quiet?"

He was on to something. He just knew it.

**25\. Alligators Getting Up**

Right about the time Goku got the clue that there _was_ a clue that needed getting, all the youkai in the world went off their collective rockers. Some of them even went off their feed, but usually only after the damage was done.

It was in the midst of this chaos that the beautiful priest was called in and given a mission. Go to India. Save the world.

And take these youkai with you.

Sanzo argued, but he'd found three strangers and helped them, fair and square. The rules of questing were clear.

It was their turn to help him.

**26\. Left of Mother**

Our hero and his three companions (well, four if you count Jeep, but stories like threes) met many interesting people on their journey, like our lecherous friend's exhibitionist brother, a suicidal healer, and a female version of Goku (though she was watching her figure, which was a good thing for the larders of the towns they visited, because Goku alone was roughly equivalent to a plague of locusts). They also met a youkai prince who wanted only to break his mother's spell.

No, I said his mother. His _mother_. Look, it can't always be beautiful princesses, okay? These things happen.

**27\. Chinese Burn**

In another town, they met Chin Yisou, who shared a dark past with the handsome teacher--but not a sordid past, because that would've made Gojyo jealous. Chin Yisou had the villain syndrome--an unquenchable need to poke heroes with a sharp stick--and even being killed hadn't cured him of it.

First he picked on Gojyo, but Gojyo was too hardy.

Then he picked on Goku, because Goku was being a softie.

Then he picked on Sanzo, who was just right.

Sanzo was also a great big faker.

This made Hakkai very happy, and Chin Yisou never bothered anyone again.

**28\. Sandpit**

Everything continued as usual until the party took a shortcut through the desert. It was too hot, too dry, and there were scorpions there. Some of them were even Sanzo-stealing witches. Goku didn't like that at all, because everyone said she wanted to eat Sanzo, and Sanzo wasn't-for-eating. Gojyo kept snickering about everybody _but_ Goku wanting to eat Sanzo. It wasn't funny.

If anybody had the right to eat Sanzo, it was him. He'd _earned_ it. Everybody else could get their own.

Goku hadn't known you really could die laughing, but after Gojyo turned blue, he reconsidered.

**29\. Lilies Dying**

When the scorpion youkai stung Sanzo, there was nothing anyone could do. Hakkai could stop the bleeding, but he couldn't cure poison. Faithful Jeep had collapsed from the heat, and they were too far from town to walk. Kougaiji's party had a dragon, but they could only have it if they fought and won.

Goku looked down at the man in his arms, thinking that Sanzo looked so pale, as white as his robes.

If he lost, Sanzo would die. Goku saw Kougaiji as an opponent, not an enemy. If he lost, Sanzo would die.

Goku took off his limiter.

**30\. Forgotten Sanity**

The world was very simple to Son Goku. There was him, and there was everyone else. The heat didn't trouble him. His enemies moved slow, like flies in honey. He could hit them and they'd keep coming, and he had blood on his claws, his own blood singing with joy. He could do this forever.

Then there was a loud noise, a gunshot, and though he didn't understand a word the blond man said, he knew a challenge when he heard one.

When he got the man down, he hesitated. There was something....

A flash of gold, and he fell.

**31\. Clipped**

The day after Goku removed his limiter, Sanzo slept and Goku sat by his bed. The second day was the same, and on the third, Gojyo started muttering about finding a prince for hire. Goku didn't pay any attention. He only had eyes for Sanzo.

Sanzo wasn't immortal. He'd known that the first time he saw Sanzo, in some bone-deep way that made him want fiercely to protect the man. Even the demon inside him had hesitated, just long enough to be leashed again.

He didn't mind that Sanzo clipped his wings. Anything Sanzo wanted was fine by him.

**32\. Crystal**

Sanzo got better, of course. Sanzo always got better, and part of that was Hakkai, and part of it was innate stubbornness, and some small part might have been having someone--like Goku--waiting on him hand and foot. Sanzo forgave Goku for trying to kill him, hit him a few times with the fan to make him feel better, and said no more about it.

For Goku, it wasn't that easy. He'd wanted to become stronger to protect Sanzo, not to hurt him. He never seemed to do anything right.

But that missing _something_ was becoming clearer every day.

**33\. Coast is Clear**

They kept going, one town following another, but now Goku kept careful watch on Sanzo when he could get away with it. Sanzo really was beautiful, Goku mused sometimes, but it was more than that. Sanzo shone like the sun, and you couldn't help wanting to get closer. He was like...salt, the only thing that gave savor to life.

Not to mention hurting like hell if you rubbed it into an open wound. Hakkai claimed it was a good substitute for antiseptic, but only if you were a masochist.

Goku figured masochism was as good an explanation as any.

**34\. Hell Above Water**

As for Sanzo...well, it was hard to say what Sanzo ignored and what he truly didn't notice. He'd always been that way, and even his master had wondered sometimes.

It was his master he thought about as they drove, and the missing sutra, and only rarely did he think about his younger self and how much he'd...loved.

He didn't know if having those thirteen years was worth losing everything or whether he was still grateful for being pulled from the river.

What he did know was that if no one loved him, then no one could lose him.

**35\. Something Familiar**

Now, everybody knows how it is with bottles--or lamps, or gourds--and wishes. If you're smart, you wish for simple things, like a really good sandwich, because otherwise you'll wish you'd never made that wish.

Gojyo learned the hard way.

It was just bad luck that there were kids involved, one missing brother and one that reminded him of himself. That strange boy was so certain he had god on his side....

Sanzo always said the gods never saved anyone. It was just too bad he was right this time, too.

They buried the kid, but Gojyo didn't forget.

**36\. Superblaster**

Generally speaking, when one picks a fight with a god, it's best to be a god oneself. Luckily for our heroes, "Kami-sama" was merely a man.

A very powerful young man with the mind of a spoiled child.

Gojyo tried with his fists, and he fell first.

Then Goku tried with his staff, Sanzo with his gun, and Hakkai with his chi. Kami-sama laughed.

Then they all rushed him at once, and Kami-sama laid them out, four with one blow.

It wasn't a good day for our heroes, who chose the better part of valor.

In other words, they ran.

**37\. Today is Not the Day**

They'd never been defeated before, not really. Maybe temporarily, but they sort of regarded it as a smoke break, a chance to catch their breath before getting down to business once more. They'd always managed to come out on top.

Kami-sama wiped the floor with them.

Was it any wonder they were depressed?

You couldn't usually accuse Goku of being the smart one. Hakkai pretty much had that one sewn up. But when the going got tough and the tough failed to reciprocate, his duty was clear.

Mahjong as a therapy tool is vastly underrated.

Kami-sama didn't stand a chance.

**38\. Speedcrash**

They might have won against Kami-sama, but they didn't exactly walk away unscathed. Sanzo was the one driving as they left, and Jeep _let_ him.

Sanzo may have made noises about going west after that, but the inn was west of there, and that was their first stop. The innkeeper just sighed when he saw them pull up and went to fetch more bandages (the local tobacco sellers started planning for their children's futures).

A few days of rest were definitely in order. And hot baths. And someone to lean on getting _into_ the bath.

And Goku got a clue.

**39\. All of One**

He knew Sanzo was beautiful--everybody knew that. And he knew he loved Sanzo, because you couldn't spend years in the man's company unless you loved him an awful lot. Beauty only went so far.

He'd never seen Sanzo as a father, older brother, or mentor. Maybe Sanzo was all those things, but it always seemed like he was...more. Something that went beyond all that. And while _eating_ him still sounded rude, Goku thought just a taste might be okay.

Sanzo looked so beautiful dozing in the bath, Goku leaned over and kissed him.

And Sanzo opened his eyes.

**40\. Think and Act**

Sanzo thought about playing dead, but he knew better than anyone that death wasn't much of a deterrent when someone was bound and determined to love you. Of course, it usually kept the kissing to a minimum, at least if the beauty in question didn't open his or her eyes, and that was his first mistake.

There was a hint of trepidation in Goku's stare, maybe a bit of hope, but mostly he just seemed happy. Goku was always happy with what he had. And Goku wasn't going _anywhere_.

He wouldn't let Sanzo go, either.

"Come here, you stupid monkey."

**41\. Arms Out**

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one wasn't even in the top fifty.

Well, what did you expect? Sanzo was a priest, after all, and Goku was all theory, no practice. Even so, this kiss had a certain something, a degree of enthusiasm or simple rightness, that was incontestable.

Also, the scenery was quite nice, or so Hakkai claimed when he explained to Gojyo why they were waiting (in Hakkai's room, in bed) to take their own baths.

Sanzo and Goku neither noticed nor cared.

**42\. Fly With The High**

I know what you're thinking. 'And they lived happily ever after, right?'

Well...not _quite_. They still had to get to India, after all, and stop a resurrection, reclaim a stolen sutra--and there was the matter of a prince who'd forgotten how to laugh. I bet you forgot about that, didn't you?

Someone up in Heaven hadn't, and no one wrapped up a loose end like Kanzeon Bosatsu. Se had waited, and watched, and schemed, and the whole India thing was _important_ , yes, but so was hir favorite nephew. Whom se wanted happy.

So se could tease him mercilessly.

**43\. Sweetest Pie**

So this is what happened: one night, Goku had a brilliant idea. I think it's been established that he wasn't exactly the great thinker of the party, but what he lacked in scholarship, he made up for in creativity. And enthusiasm. And...well.

Goku had two great loves in life (three if you count fighting, and stories like threes), and they were Sanzo and food. But what, he reasoned in a stroke of inspiration, if you combined the two?

Sanzo was lying in bed when the outraged shout drifted up from the kitchen.

" _You cockroach_! That was _my_ whipped cream!"

**44\. Nothin Like This**

When Goku came back to bed that night, fuming over Gojyo's theft--and no he _hadn't_ put his name on it, but when he specifically hid the whipped cream for later, you'd think someone would notice--he walked in on an extraordinary sight.

Not to say that Sanzo wasn't an extraordinary sight to begin with, even when he wasn't naked and sprawled out over white sheets, but this was different. This was Sanzo laughing out loud, not in a scary way or a sad way, but as if something had honestly amused him.

Even noticing Goku didn't make him stop.

**45\. Galaxy**

There were some things Goku simply took for granted. Hunger was one, and Hakkai's levelheaded kindness, and Gojyo's amazing ability to make lecherous comments even when he was barely holding body and soul together.

Sanzo was another of those things, though it couldn't be said Goku took him for granted. More that he simply believed, to his core, that Sanzo would always be there, because a world without Sanzo made no sense at all.

Sanzo wasn't just his sun. Sanzo was everything.

Goku would've traveled to India on _foot_ to see Sanzo happy.

The 'ever after?' That took slightly longer.

**46\. Split Into Fractions**

Jiro Shin thought of himself as an aide de camp, though the rest of Heaven referred to him as 'Kanzeon's Secretary.' His genius was for keeping secrets and being unobtrusively indispensable.

Kanzeon Bosatsu had a passion for lists. Those lists contained names, often written in barbaric languages or shortened to incomprehensible nicknames, and they nearly always came in pairs. Sometimes se put a little 'x' between the two, and sometimes a slash.

Last on the list were a pair of numbers--39 and 58--neatly checked off.

Jiro Shin shook his head resignedly. Sometimes it was better not to ask.


End file.
